Vieja Bruja
by May-chi
Summary: Ninguna vejetona asaltacunas le iba a robar su objeto de deseo.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A: **Esta historia viene con el gentil patrocinio de mi eterno amor platónico, demostrando lo imbéciles que pueden ser los hombres de vez en cuando.

May-chi

_**¡VIEJA BRUJA!**_

Inhala

Exhala

Inhala

Exhala…. A quién diablos pretendía engañar, estaba tan tensa como una liga a punto de romperse.

Apretó un poco más los dientes sintiendo la presión en su uña – al diablo una manicura tan cara – la muy zorra se le insinuaba tan descaradamente, tanto que incluso el engrudo que se ponía en la cara – estaba segura que bajo eso no era más que una momia – se formaba una mueca que claramente podía competir con el Guazón.

Y no estaba muy segura contra quién era el odio que tanto profesaba, si a ella por ser prácticamente una zorra vejetona o a él por ser tan ciego para no ver el nivel de descaro que poco le faltaba pasearse en lencería – no es que no hubiese pensado lo mismo – miró sus uñas y comprobó que el manicura había pasado a mejor vida.

Eso no era lo peor de todo el caso – o no – era el hecho de que nadie más parecía verlo, porque a los ojos del resto de empleados de esa compañía era la gerente elegante, dulce, trabajadora en plena edad madura – a sus ojos una asalta cunas, cara de cemento y para colmo su jefa inmediata– incluso para él prácticamente un genio – a la hora de las cuentas pero en lo emocional no se diferenciaba de una piedra – el dueño de la compañía y de unos meses para acá su conquista

Miraba sobre la pantalla de su computadora la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella, su jefa le indicaba unos balances mientras le enseñaba de manera "accidental" su escote – la condenada estaba en forma – siendo ignorada de plano por él. Los acosos de su superiora se volvían cada vez más descarados, que acababa con sus nervios y sus avances con su objeto de deseo.

Porque si había una meta para su vida era tenerlo a él – Neji Hyugga el tipo más sexy y frío del mundo – como acompañante ocasional o dentro de su cama, todo era válido. Su oportunidad para tenerlo cerca se le apareció casi por un milagro cuando Naruto – su desequilibrado amigo y vecino de toda la vida – la invitó a una fiesta, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su jefazo pasando por la puerta principal supo que no existían imposibles en su vida. Falto poco para que derribara a las personas que se encontraban entre ella y su destino, con un poco de astucia y una que otra copa se hicieron amigos.

Las cosas tomaron su curso y ahora ya casi se podían considerar amigos-conocidos-íntimos-con-atracción-sexual.

Todo un triunfo.

Dejando eso de lado, fue descubierta en el acto por su jefa quien la miró con sorna y se movió para darle una linda vista de su enorme trasero. Ya no podía más tenía que hacer algo para ganarle a esa bruja.

Su oportunidad se presentó cuando el ojiperla se levantó seguido de cerca de la bruja para dirigirse al ascensor, con la excusa de dejar unos documentos siguió el mismo camino que los otros dos, aumentó su velocidad y en el último minuto "accidentalmente" empujó con su cadera a la vejetona quedando solo ella y Neji en el ascensor. Pero su oponente no pensaba rendirse – con fuerza casi inhumana – detuvo las puertas del ascensor dispuesta a entrar con ellos. Juntando toda su fuerza y mandando al diablo su cordura al igual que su empleo, levantó su pierna para darle con todas sus fuerzas a su ex jefa, las puertas se empezaron a cerrar, como la cereza de su pastel posó su mano en toda la nalga derecha del hombre – la mirada de la vieja bruja no tenía precio- y en ese momento se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

¡HABÍA GANADO!

- Hmp – con ese simple sonido todo en su reino de felicidad se fue al caño para ser reemplazado con la triste realidad – Tenten

- Si – ya podía mirarse en una celda por lo menos se daría gusto un rato más

- Ya era hora – eso no se lo esperaba y tampoco que la mano masculina agarrara con fuerza su nalga izquierda – y con eso estamos a mano.

Mientras bajaban por el ascensor Tenten Ama estaba segura de dos cosas:

La primera ninguna vieja bruja podía con ella, y

Segundo tal vez su jefe no era tan ciego como ella creía, bueno ya se habían agarrado mutuamente la nalga quizás, solo quizás podrían ir a ese sex shop la próxima vez que salieran por un café.


End file.
